


Fire and Water

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, Mostly Fluff, OT4 but not really cause they’re not all 4 at the same places at the same time, Zayn isn’t in this but I hope in this universe he’s happy doing whatever’s he’s doing, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: “Why’d you wanna collab with me anyways?” Liam asked.“Liam’s been confused about that all week,” Niall chuckled.“Because I thought he hated me,” Liam said, glaring at Niall.“I don’t hate you, Liam. Where would you get an idea like that?” Harry said, looking half offended and half amused.“You know exactly why,” Liam told him.”Or the one where 1D never happened but things seemed to fall into place anyways.





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to foliealou(on tumblr) for helping me think of this idea!! It isn’t exactly the lirry duo fic you wanted probably but I still hope you enjoy it! Also thanks to the mods for creating this fic fest!! 
> 
> And special thanks to dearmrsawyer for being my beta and niallerar for motivating me to keep writing!!!
> 
> The title comes from the song Through The Dark by One Direction, cause Liam and Harry are different like fire and water but somehow they still fit together!

**Late July 2010**  
  _  
“The final contestant that has made it through is....” Simon stated, pausing for a moment after.  
   
Liam felt like he was going to cry. It had been his dream to become a singer ever since he could remember. It was his second time there and he’d hoped to get further this time, and only one name was getting in the way of it.   
   
“Tom Richards,” Simon finally said, and Liam froze.  
   
That was it.  
   
“That’s it guys. Really, really sorry,” Simon spoke again  
   
Liam wanted to speak up, beg for another chance. Ask if Simon was willing to add on a wild card like he did last time, but he didn’t want to make a scene. He knew he wasn’t the only one who hadnt got through and it wasn’t fair to do that.   
   
Dermot was waiting backstage for him, a look of empathy on his face.   
   
“Sorry mate,” he said, giving Liam a hug.   
   
“There’s always next year,” Liam managed to get out through his tears.   
   
“See you then,” Dermot nodded, moving on to the next person.   
   
There’d be no next year though. He’d told himself he wouldn’t go a third time, and considering he didn’t even get as far as he did two years before, he knew there was no hope for him.   
   
Walking further backstage, he was stopped by a camera shoved in his face. It was ridiculous, Liam thought, that they’d film people at such a vulnerable time.   
   
“How’re you feeling?” the cameraman asked.   
   
Liam furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to just yell at whoever thought it was a good idea ask him this in the first place. He felt devastated, defeated, and like his singing career was over. And he hoped this wasn’t some normal thing singers have to go through every day.   
   
“I just don’t wanna go home. Just don’t wanna go,” he let out, not feeling up for a full-on interview.   
   
“What’s next for you, Liam?” the cameraman asked, and Liam could tell it was all fake concern.   
   
He just shrugged, walking away from the camera. The cameraman didn’t follow, moving on to talk to a curly haired boy Liam had seen a few times before. Liam thought it was weird how they’re paid to film people cry, and all for TV. He saw his roommate, Niall, walk towards him, only to be stopped by the cameraman too.  
   
“For God’s sake, is this a singing competition or a who-can-cry-the-most contest?” Liam whispered, earning a few giggles from the people around him.  
   
He saw Niall crying into his shirt, as the camera moved to yet another person. He thought to comfort Niall; he already knew how it felt being rejected, but barely anyone else did. But before he could manage to move, Niall was already there next to him.  
   
“It’s crazy how they don’t even fucking care that you’re crying. They just want good TV,” Niall scoffed, putting his arm around Liam.   
   
“You read my mind. I don’t get it.” Liam shook his head.  
   
“You’re coming back next year, right?” Niall asked, wiping a tear from his eye.  
   
“Nope,” Liam said. “I’m not going through this again.”  
   
“You don’t need X-Factor to become famous, Liam. You’re really talented. Like Justin Bieber and all them lot,” Niall said, trying to cheer his friend up.   
   
“Well I don’t know if I’m Justin Bieber, but one can only dream. What about you? I recommend you try again next year, I think you’ll make it farther. Everyone loves you,” Liam told him.   
   
“Nah. I don’t want to if you’re not, who else will put up with me as a roommate if not you?” Niall chuckled.  
   
“You totally should, Niall. I’ll be rooting for you all the way,” Liam smiled at him, his first genuine smile that day.    
   
Before Niall could reply, someone who worked backstage at the X-Factor started telling all the rejected contestants to go outside and wait for the bus. Liam sighed, walking next to Niall as they both made their way to the back exit.   
   
“Thanks, Liam. But I have a better idea,” Niall smirked.  
   
“What?” Liam raised an eyebrow.  
   
“We could start a band and call ourselves ‘James Squared,’ and go around London, you singing and me playing guitar, and hope that we get noticed somehow,” Niall shrugged, as if making it up on the spot.   
   
“James Squared?” Liam let out a chuckle.   
   
“You got anything better?” Niall laughed.  
   
“Nope. James Squared it is,” Liam nodded.   
   
“Or we could just forget singing for a bit and you could come back to Mullingar with me. My cousin was gutted you didn’t make it through to live shows two years ago, when she found out we were roommates she hasn’t stopped bugging me about you,” Niall said.  
   
“I think I like that idea better,” Liam chuckled._ _  
_    
************  
   
**Early February 2017**  
   
“.....and I can’t wait to perform it at the Brits in two weeks,” Liam finished off the answer.   
   
“I’m really excited for it, Payno, and I’m sure the lovely people listening are as well. We also can’t wait to hear your third album, it’ll be a hit for sure!” the BBC radio 1 host exclaimed.  
   
“Thank you, Louis,” Liam nodded.  
   
“Now is there a name for the album yet?” Louis asked. 

“I’m still working on it actually. I just wanted to get this single out there, it’s been a while since I put out new music so I wanted people to know I’m still here,” Liam explained.   
   
“Oh that’s right, you took a little hiatus didn’t you? What for?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows.   
   
Liam sighed. “Well the breakup I had was pretty bad and I just needed a year off. I’m better now though.”  
   
“We’re glad you’re back Liam, the world missed you,” Louis said, almost in a mocking way that made Liam roll his eyes. “Now before we play your new single, we actually have some big news that I want your opinion on.”   
   
“And what’s that?” Liam asked.   
   
“About an hour ago, the band White Eskimo released a statement saying their lead singer, Harry Styles, has decided to leave the band. Any thoughts?”  
   
Liam thought about it for a few moments. He hadn’t heard the news yet, but he wasn’t surprised. He remembered seeing them argue backstage at the AMAs only a year ago.   
   
“Well...” Liam started saying, before taking a pause. He knew he had to be careful with what he said. “I think if he wasn’t feeling it anymore he had every right to leave. I wish him the best of luck, and I wish White Eskimo good luck. They’re all good guys.”   
   
“I agree completely, Liam. Thank you. Now the moment I know we’ve all been waiting for. Liam Payne’s brand new single, Illusion.”  
   
As soon as the music was playing and Liam knew Louis wasn’t on air anymore, he spoke up.   
   
“Why would you ask me about White Eskimo?” Liam snapped.  
   
“Why not,” Louis shrugged.   
   
“Because now I’m gonna have to deal with their fans tweeting me. I’m already in shit with them after what Harry said about me,” Liam told him.   
   
“Oh c’mon, Payno. It’s not like he was wrong,” Louis smirked.   
   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.   
   
“Didn’t Harry call you a snob? He wasn’t wrong. He also said your style is bad and that you rolled your eyes at him when he was trying to be nice,” Louis explained.   
   
“Alright, first off, if anybody is a snob it’s him. His ego is bigger than mine ever will be.” Liam sighed, he didn’t want to get heated over this, but he had no choice. “Second off, my style is perfectly fine, at least I don’t stand out from my peers that are supposed to be equally as important. Third off, I only rolled my eyes because he wasn’t being nice he was being a fucking twat.”   
   
“All good points, Payno. But I don’t think you have to worry, what you said was nice. It’s all good,” Louis reassured him.   
   
“Whatever. Thanks for having me,” Liam rolled his eyes and got up from the chair.   
   
“Come back when that album of yours comes out,” Louis grinned.   
   
“Why? So you can ask me more questions unrelated to my music?” Liam smirked.  
   
“Touché,” Louis said, giving him a thumbs up.   
   
Liam shook his head and walked out of the booth. The day had just begun and he already wanted to go home.   
   
With the little break he had before more promo, he checked his phone and saw a few texts from his friend and guitarist, Niall.  
   
_That Harry fella left White Eskimo , not surprised to be completely honest  
   
Remember that fight they had at the amas? I’d hate to be in a band with him _  
   
Liam smirked, remembering being close enough to hear their screams. He remembered afterwards when Harry walked off and spotted him listening, and passive aggressively asked him, “can I help you?” All he could do was roll his eyes and walk away.  
   
_Yeah haha I remember. Wish Louis didn’t ask me about them though_  
   
As soon as he replied, he was called for another interview. He sighed, walking towards the designated room.   
   
************  
**  
Two weeks later**    
   
It was the day of the Brits, and Liam was a bit nervous for his performance. It had been a little over a year since he was last on a proper stage, and he needed everything to go right. It also didn’t help that the only original member of his backup band that stayed through his one-year break was his long-time friend, Niall. That meant they had to get new musicians for drums, bass, and keyboards, and Liam always felt nervous performing with new people.   
   
After nearly an hour of rehearsing, he and Niall went to their dressing room to chill before the show.  
   
“Maybe we should rehearse one more time,” Liam told Niall.   
   
“We’ll be fine, Liam. You’re acting like it’s your first time performing,” Niall reassured him.   
   
“It’s my first time performing this song and not to mention performing with a new musical band,” Liam pointed out.   
   
“The people we picked are great. They even stayed behind to practice some more,” Niall said.   
   
“And we should be doing the same,” Liam told him.   
   
Niall was about to speak, when there was a knock on the door.  
   
“I hope that’s not Louis, he’s hosting this year,” Liam sighed, walking over to the door and opening it.   
   
On the other side of the door stood two guys around the same age as him; Liam recognized them as two of the members of White Eskimo.   
   
“Hey, Liam,” the first guy said politely.   
   
“Hey?” Liam replied, furrowing his eyebrows.   
   
“I don’t think we ever properly introduced ourselves. I’m Will, that’s Alex,” he said, pointing to the other guy.   
   
“I’m Liam, that’s Niall over there,” Liam nodded, letting them in.   
   
“Hey lads. Didn’t know you boys would be here?” Niall said, walking over to them.   
   
“Well we’re supposed to be performing our single from our last album. We cancelled at first, but then decided to just do it anyways,” Will explained.   
   
“Yeah we don’t need Harry,” Alex spoke up.   
   
“What a dick, he couldn’t even wait till you guys were on a break to leave?” Niall said.   
   
“Nah, he thinks he can do whatever he wants,” Will shrugged.   
   
“He proper thinks he’s this generation’s Freddie Mercury, after shows sometimes he would stand in the mirror trying to imitate him instead of hanging out with us,” Alex added.   
   
“Yeah except Freddie Mercury didn’t ditch his band right before they were gonna break up anyways,” Will smirked.   
   
“What, you guys are breaking up?” Liam interrupted them.   
   
“Yeah. We were going to before Harry left, that was our plan.” Will nodded.  
   
“Then why’d he leave?” Niall asked.   
   
“So the attention can be all on him. So people can make the breakup about him,” Alex shrugged.   
   
“Is the breakup what you guys were fighting about when I saw you guys at the AMAs?” Liam asked.    
   
“Oh no, the breakup wasn’t decided till late last year. I don’t even remember what we were fighting about,” Will said.  
   
“We were fighting a lot for the last year and a half. That’s why we decided to break up,” Alex said.   
   
“I bet Harry remembers considering he was apparently so mad about me listening that he had to talk about it in interviews. I’ve pissed him off that much,” Liam smirked.   
   
“Nah he wasn’t really mad about it afterwards, he was just being a dick. He actually really likes your music,” Alex told him.   
   
“So he just wanted to cause drama for no reason?” Niall said.   
   
“That’s Harry for you,” Alex shrugged.   
   
“If you piss him off once, he’ll remember it forever and tell the world about it. Only didn’t do it to us yet cause he knew he couldn’t,” Will said.   
   
“You know with him gone, you guys don’t have to break up,” Niall suggested.   
   
“Yeah, loads of bands go on when a member leaves,” Liam said.   
   
“I guess we could, but I think the time is up for ol’ White Eskimo. We’ve been a band longer than we’ve been famous. It’s gonna be ten years this year,” Will sighed.   
   
“We’re probably gonna release a statement after tonight,” Alex said.  
   
“Well we wish you boys all the best in whatever you guys decide to do,” Liam nodded.  
   
“Thanks, Liam. We can’t wait for your new album. When that’s coming out again?” Will said.   
   
“Soon,” Liam nodded.   
   
“If it’s gonna be anything like your single it’ll be sick! We better go and get ready for our performance now, are you guys gonna be at the afterparty?” Will asked.  
   
“I don’t really do afterparties,” Liam shook his head.  
   
“I’ll definitely be there,” Niall nodded.   
   
“Great, see you there then. See you around, Liam,” Will told them, as he and Alex walked out of the room.   
   
“You really aren’t gonna go to the afterparty?” Niall asked, after the other boys left the room.  
   
“No, why would I? I never do,” Liam said.   
   
“Because Sophia never wanted to, but you’re single now for the first time in four years, and I say you’re going,” Niall told him.  
   
“No thank you,” Liam said.   
   
“Please. You know I’ve hung out with some of the White Eskimo guys before and they’re really cool, we’ll have fun,” Niall said.   
   
Liam sighed. He knew he would lose this argument anyways.  
   
“Fine, I’ll go.”   
   
“Good, time to loosen up a little,” Niall grinned.   
   
“But then can we rehearse once more for tonight? Just one more time,” Liam asked, grinning cheekily.   
   
“You’re such a perfectionist, Liam. Fine, let me get my guitar,” Niall scoffed playfully.   
   
“Practice makes perfect, Nialler,” Liam said, grabbing his microphone.   
   
Liam knew he didn’t have to be such a perfectionist, but he couldn’t stand messing up or not giving it his best. This night had to be perfect, and if it meant rehearsing more then that’s exactly what he wanted to do.   
   
“We can’t be long though, I think the show starts in an hour,” Niall reminded him.   
   
The two boys gathered what they needed, and made their way to where the rest of the musical band were rehearsing. But before they reached them, they were stopped by Louis.   
   
“Lads!” He exclaimed.   
   
“Hey, Louis,” Liam replied.   
   
“Louis!” Niall exclaimed back.   
   
Liam was a bit envious of the way Niall could interact so easily with people. For Liam, sometimes it could be easy, but other times, when it was someone like Louis, he’d just end up annoyed.   
   
“I’m excited for your performance, Liam. Are you nervous?” Louis asked.   
   
Before Liam could answer himself, Niall decided to comment.   
   
“He’s a nervous wreck,” Niall joked.   
   
“Am not,” Liam joked back.   
   
“You know I’m really rooting for you, Liam. You’re a good guy,” Louis grinned, and Liam thought this was the first time he’d ever seen a genuine smile from him.   
   
“Thanks. I appreciate it,” Liam smiled back.   
   
They talked for a few minutes about random things, until Liam insisted that they had to go rehearse, and at that point Louis called them boring.   
   
“Rather be boring than mess up big time,” Liam blurted out, not even knowing if Louis could still hear him since he’d already walked away.   
   
Niall shook his head, as they walked to where the rest of the musical band were rehearsing.   
   
After Liam’s performance, which got him a standing ovation from the audience, he was surprisingly feeling happy enough to go out with his friend.   
   
“You know, I feel like that performance gave me some closure. I feel like I’ve finally moved on from Sophia and can start over” Liam told Niall, as they walked into the afterparty.  
   
“That’s the spirit, Liam!” Niall exclaimed, patting Liam on the back.   
   
“Butit does feel weird not checking twitter after a performance to see everyone’s reaction,” Liam said.   
   
“Yeah it’s called having fun, Payno. You should try it.,” Niall smirked.   
   
“Yeah, yeah. Let’s just go find the White Eskimo guys,” Liam shook his head.   
   
“Now you’re talking,” Niall said, looking around for their new friends.   
   
“What if they only wanna hang out with us to get back at Harry though?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.   
   
“Liam.” Niall stopped to glare at him.   
   
“What?” Liam said.   
   
“They’re cool guys. I’ve hung out with a couple of them before,” Niall reassured him.   
   
“Has Harry ever been there with them?” Liam asked.   
   
“Nah, he was always somewhere else. The lads would make fun and say he was too busy looking pretty in front of a mirror,” Niall chuckled, continuing his search for the White Eskimo lads.  
   
“Isn’t that them over them?” Liam pointed to a group of guys standing in a corner of the room.   
   
He recognized Will, and Alex was standing next to him. There were three other people with them, two of them Liam assumed were the other band members.   
   
“Yep, that’s them.” Niall nodded, as they started walking towards them.  
   
But as they got closer, Liam noticed the third guy with them looked familiar.  
   
“LADS!” Niall yelled, as soon as they got close.   
   
“Niall!” Will exclaimed. Liam noticed he was a bit tense.   
   
“Great performance, fellas!” Niall told them.  
   
“Yeah, you guys were amazing. It’s a shame you aren’t continuing with the band,” Liam added.   
   
“Thanks. But you were the amazing one, Liam. I don’t think you’ve met the other lads properly either. Have you?” Will said.   
   
“Maybe once?” Liam shrugged.   
   
“Well you met Alex earlier, and this is Nick and Roy.” Will said, pointing to each of his band members.   
   
Liam shook both of their hands, before turning to the third guy, and only then realizing who it was.   
   
“I’m Harry,” the guy grinned.  
   
“What’re you doing here?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.   
   
“You don’t ever mind your own business, do you, Payno?” Harry smirked.   
   
“Don’t be a dick, Harry,” Alex said.   
   
“I’m not being a dick. I’m just joking around,” Harry shrugged.   
   
“Well your jokes got me tons of hate from your fans, so ha ha, very funny. And don’t call me Payno,” Liam rolled his eyes.   
   
“Anyways, if you really wanna know why I’m here. I actually came to congratulate my friends here on their performance,” Harry told him.   
   
“Yet all you’ve done is be a pain in the ass,” Will said.   
   
“Yeah, Harry. You could’ve saved us some stress by performing with us tonight, but you said you didn’t wanna be associated with us anymore so you declined,” Nick started to say.   
   
“And now you suddenly wanna play nice?” Roy added.   
   
“I just don’t wanna be associated with the band. You guys are different, I thought we were brothers,” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.   
   
“Brothers?” Will choked out.   
   
“What a shitty brother we have then,” Nick scoffed.   
   
“Do you guys have to be annoying every time I try to be nice?” Harry rolled his eyes.   
   
“Yes,” Will, Alex, Nick and Roy said in unison.   
   
Before anything else could be said, Niall interrupted them   
   
“You know, maybe Liam and I should let you guys talk things out alone.”   
   
“Yeah I agree,” Liam nodded in agreement.   
   
“We’ll see ya lads later,” Niall told them, grabbing Liam’s arm and leading them away from the others.  
   
“That was so awkward,” Liam said, as soon as they were far away enough from them.  
   
“He’s always like this. He fucks up and then plays the victim, it’s like some cycle for him. Or so they’ve told me,” Niall said.  
   
“I don’t know, I feel like he really wants to be friends with them still. He just didn’t wanna be in the band anymore, it is different,” Liam said, looking over at the group they left.  
   
“It’s not. He doesn’t wanna be associated with them, he said so himself. If they were really his brothers he’d at least not be a dick about leaving,” Niall said.   
   
“It’s probably a lot more complicated than that, Niall. We don’t know what goes on behind the scenes,” Liam said.   
   
“I’m just saying, Payno. I would never do something like that,” Niall said.  
   
“You would never quit being my guitarist even if you really wanted to?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.   
   
“No. Why would I want to anyways? Like it or not, Liam but you’re stuck with me,” Niall told him.   
   
“Well not everybody is as loyal as you, Niall,” Liam sighed.   
   
“I don’t even know why you’d wanna go solo after being in a band anyways, especially one that’s so successful,” Niall shook his head.   
   
Before Liam could think of a response, the White Eskimo lads were already walking towards them. This time, without Harry.   
   
“Sorry about that,” Will said, sighing.  
   
“I can’t believe he really had the nerve to show up,” Alex added.   
   
“Maybe you guys should give him a chance,” Liam suggested.   
   
All eyes were suddenly on Liam, who instantly regretted saying anything.   
   
It was silent for a second too long, before Niall spoke up.   
   
“Liam.”   
   
“I just don’t think it’s fair to shun him out like that just cause he wanted to leave the band,” Liam explained.  
   
“It’s not about that,” Will said.  
   
“He shunned us first,” Alex said.   
   
“He’s got the biggest ego in the world,” one of the others said.   
   
“Just try hearing him out,” Liam told them.  
   
“Let me explain this to you. Ok?” Will said, his eyes filled with an annoyance that made Liam slightly uneasy.  
   
“Ok,” Liam nodded.  
   
“Niall’s your guitarist, yeah?” Will asked.  
   
Liam nodded again, confused as to where he was going with this.  
   
“And I imagine you two are the best of friends. Now imagine us asking Niall to quit working with you, and join us instead and be our guitarist,” Will said.   
   
“He wouldn’t,” Liam shook his head.   
   
“That’s the point, Liam,” Niall added. “You’re my best friend, I wouldn’t do that to you. If I did I’d be no better than Harry.”  
   
“Harry’s basically going from being the star of his band to a star by himself. He already writes and sings most of our songs, but he just wants all the attention on him. Get it now?” Will explained.  
   
“I guess,” Liam sighed. He still thought it was a bit unfair, but he didn’t wanna spend the night arguing.   
   
“Good. Now for a change of mood, let’s go get some drinks,” Will suggested.  
   
They all walked to the party bar and ordered drinks, Liam standing behind them while he let Niall be the life of the party, as always.   
   
“I have a toast,” Niall started to say, after they all got their drinks. “Here’s to 2017, the year of new beginnings. We’re all gonna smash it this year.”   
   
“Cheers!” They all exclaimed in unison.   
   
For the rest of the night, Liam tried to have fun, but he kept thinking about one certain person, and he didn’t know what to make of it. 

********

**Two weeks later**

Liam hadn’t thought about Harry much after the Brit’s afterparty, putting all thought and energy into his album, which wasn’t even close to being completed. Liam was a perfectionist, and very picky, so he was always switching songs and fixing them. Liam knew this annoyed his label, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Did you see that Harry did an interview with the Sun yesterday? Said he was miserable in White Eskimo and was treated like dirt,” Niall told him. They were at the studio writing songs for the album, and Niall was scrolling through his phone while Liam brainstormed ideas. 

“No, that’s horrible though,” Liam said, looking up from his computer. 

“I don’t get it? He had everything in that band, and he says this.” Niall furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Mate, I think you’re more upset about this than his own bandmates are,” Liam joked. 

“Just don’t get people like that,” Niall shrugged. 

“Can we just get back to writing?” Liam blurted out, sounding more serious then intended to. 

“What’s got you in a mood?” Niall asked.

“Nothing. I’m just sick of hearing about Harry Styles,” Liam shrugged.

“Fair enough,” Niall nodded. 

“I don’t know if you saw this, but someone leaked that we were talking to him and the other White Eskimo guys, and both fandoms went crazy,” Liam sighed. 

“I don’t read that stuff, Liam. They could be saying Niall Horan is set to fly to the moon next month and I wouldn’t know or care,” Niall chuckled. 

“I saw some that said we got into a fight after you released your EP last year, and you weren’t gonna be my guitarist anymore. Fans were crushed,” Liam fake pouted. 

“And that is exactly why I don’t read tabloids. It’s all bullshit,” Niall told him, setting his phone down to pick his guitar up. 

“And that’s why you’re everyone’s favorite, Nialler,” Liam jokingly scoffed. 

“Guess I am,” Niall smirked. 

************

Liam hated meetings, so when the manager of his label called early the next day for him to come in, Liam was left irritated and somewhat confused. With slight hesitation, he got out of bed and got dressed, hoping it wouldn’t take long. 

By the time he got there, his manager and a few people from his record label were already there, all sitting around a long desk, leaving Liam more confused than he was before. 

“What’s this about?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows, walking over to a chair and sitting down. 

“It’s been a month since your single came out, Liam. What’s next?” his manager, Paul, asked. 

“Well I’m still writing my album. Hopefully I can get that done soon, but I’m still writing,” Liam said. 

“How much longer do you need?” the label manager asked. 

All Liam can do was shrug. He originally wrote mostly sad ballads, but he was over them. He didn’t wanna be sad anymore, and wanted more fun songs, but he had no inspiration. 

“I’ll try to have it done by May.” 

“Well until then, can I suggest a possible collab?” the label manager started to say.

“With who?” Liam asked. 

“Harry Styles. He wants his first solo song to be a collab, and his manager told us he wants it to be with you,”

Liam froze. Of course, of all people he could collab with, it had to be him. 

“Me? Why me?” Liam asked, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I don’t know, Liam. You’d have to ask him. But it’s great promo for the both of you. What do you say?” The label manager let out a small sigh.

“What’ll happen if I don’t?” Liam hesitantly asked.

“Well he would eventually find someone to collab with. Your song Illusion only went to number 3 though, and you’ve been away from music for a year, so I think this would be good for your career,” the label manager told him. 

“Is there any other option?” Liam asked.

“What’s the problem, Liam?” his manager asked. 

“There’s no problem. We just don’t really get on,” Liam shrugged. 

“C’mon, Liam. It’s just one song,” his manager said. 

Liam sighed. The media and fans would have a field day over this.

“Fine,” Liam finally agreed.

“Excellent,” The label manager smiled. 

“When do we start.” Liam asked. 

“Well we were hoping you’d say yes, so we already have you guys scheduled in the studio this coming Monday, is that ok?” the label manager said.

“Yeah, great,” Liam said with slight sarcasm. 

“C’mon, Liam, have some fun with this. It won’t be that bad,” his manager told him. 

Liam sighed. He hoped that would be true. 

************

For the rest of the week he couldn’t stop thinking about being with Harry. He even secretly watched some White Eskimo videos, hoping to get a feel of who Harry really was. He seemed to be a nice guy, not an asshole like everyone else was saying, but he knew any celebrity could be completely different in private.

He also convinced Niall to join him on the first day, hoping his friend would act as a peacemaker between them. 

“What’re you so nervous about?” Niall asked. It was Monday, and they were already at the studio waiting for Harry. 

“It’s Harry Styles, Niall. Weren’t you just calling him a dick a few weeks ago? What will the White Eskimo guys think? What will both of our fans think? It’s just too much drama,” Liam blurted out. 

“Calm down, Liam. Yes, I was calling him a dick, but this will be good for you so who cares? And who cares what anyone thinks? You’re doing this ‘cause it’s good for your career, not ‘cause you’re in love with him or something,” Niall told him. 

“Right,” Liam nodded. 

“Speaking of him, where is he? Didn’t you guys agree on two? And it’s already twenty minutes past that,” Niall said, checking his phone for the time. 

“Maybe he stood me up?” Liam scoffed. 

“Told you he was a di-” Niall started to say, but was interrupted by the door opening. 

“Hey lads!”

It was Harry. 

“You’re late,” Liam told him, making sure to sound as serious as possible. 

“Relax, Liam. I live all the way on the other side of London and traffic is awful. I would’ve called but I don’t have your number,” Harry explained, placing the backpack he was holding on the floor. 

“Whatever. Let’s just get started,” Liam said. 

“Woah, wait. I just got here. Shouldn’t we get to know each other first? And who’s your friend?” Harry said, pointing to Niall. 

“I’m Niall,” Niall said.

“Niall, pleasure to meet you.” Harry stuck out his hand to Niall.

“We’ve already met,” Niall reminded him, shaking his hand. 

“When?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

“The Brit’s,” Niall said. 

“Oh, right. Well that was an awkward meeting. Let’s forget about that and start over,” Harry grinned, the same grin he had on the night of the Brit’s. 

“After what you said about me in interviews?” Liam scoffed. 

“Look, I’m sorry Liam. I really am. Maybe I could make it up to you?” Harry asked. 

And for some reason, Harry’s face was hard to resist. 

“Fine.” Liam said, bringing his hand out for a handshake.

But instead of shaking his hand, Harry pulled him into a hug.

“This is your idea of making it up to me?” Liam said, trying to get out of Harrys grip.

“Yep.” Harry chuckled. 

Liam rolled his eyes, but gave in to him anyways, hugging Harry back. 

“Well don’t you two look adorable” Niall joked, earning a glare from Liam when he pulled away. 

“I hope you didn’t mind that, Niall,” Harry joked back. 

“Why would I mind?” Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

“Aren’t you guys.... wait you two aren’t.... together?” Harry asked, pointing at both Liam and Niall. 

“No?” Liam said, looking confused. 

“Me and Liam? Together? What even made you think that?” Niall asked.

“Because you guys are always glued to each other. I never see one without the other,” Harry shrugged. 

“Well he is my best friend, and my guitarist. It’s not some weird thing that we’re always hanging out,” Liam explained.

“Believe it or not, Harry, but friends actually do things together, they don’t just ignore each other any chance they get,” Niall smirked. 

“I know that, Niall,” Harry scoffed. 

“Can we just start writing?” Liam interrupted.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Harry nodded, picking up his bag and taking his laptop out.

“Do you have any ideas?” Liam asked, sitting down on one of the chairs. 

“Let’s write a fun tune,” Niall said, sitting down in the chair next to Liam. 

“I’ve been working on something actually,” Harry told them, sitting down at the desk and turning his laptop on. 

“You already started?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. it isn’t much, I just didn’t know if you wanted to do the collab or not, and figured I’d start a song either way,” Harry shrugged.

“Why’d you wanna collab with me anyways?” Liam asked. 

“Liam’s been confused about that all week,” Niall chuckled.

“Because I thought he hated me,” Liam said, glaring at Niall. 

“I don’t hate you, Liam. Where would you get an idea like that?” Harry said, looking half offended and half amused. 

“You know exactly why,” Liam told him.

“That was so long ago, Liam. You’ve gotta get over it. I know I said some things, but we’re both adults capable of being friends,” Harry told him. 

“Is that why you expected your ex-bandmates to still wanna be your friends?” Niall asked.

“Yep. Anyways, do you guys wanna see what I started?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah,” Liam and Niall said in unison. 

Harry cleared his throat, and started to sing;

“ _Who’s that shadow holding me hostage?  
I’ve been here for days  
Who’s this whisper telling me that I’m never gonna get away?  
I know they’ll be coming to find me soon  
But I feel I’m getting used to  
Being held by you” _

Harry stopped, and looked over to the other two, nervously waiting for their response.

“I like it,” Niall nodded, looking over to Liam for his thoughts. 

“What’s it supposed to be about?” Liam asked, with a confused look. 

“Well it’s supposed to be a metaphor for fame,” Harry told them. 

“Fame?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I want the song to be called Stockholm Syndrome, and it’s gonna be a metaphor for fame and how it may not always be the best thing, but it’s still great,” Harry explained.

“That’s kinda genius,” Niall said.

“Thank you, Niall,” Harry grinned.

“I don’t think many people will understand that it’s about fame, they’ll be confused,” Liam told him. 

“That’s the point, Liam. People can interpret the song in any way they’d like,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, I agree,” Niall nodded. 

“I’ve got Niall on my side, you can’t say no now,” Harry smirked.

“Fine,” Liam sighed. 

“And at least both of us will be able to relate to it,” Harry said. 

“I’ll be able to as well,” Niall smirked. 

“It’s true, my fans like him better than they like me,” Liam chuckled. 

“And I put out an EP last year that did fairly well,” Niall grinned. 

“Is he always this cocky?” Harry jokingly asked Liam.

“Speak for yourself, Styles,” Niall scoffed. 

“I at least own up to it,” Harry grinned cheekily.

“Doesn’t make you any better,” Niall said. 

“Can we get back to the song? Or else we’ll be here all day and night,” Liam said. 

“Yeah, sorry. I actually don’t have all day and night though, I’m going to a concert tonight,” Harry said. 

“What concert?” Niall asked.

“Fleetwood Mac,” Harry said.

“No way? I’m going tonight too, I didn’t know you were a fan,” Niall said, giving Harry a genuine smile for the first time. 

“Yeah I’m a massive fan. I love that music, I was raised on it,” Harry smiled back.

“Me too!” Niall exclaimed. 

“Hey do you wanna come with me tonight? I can get us backstage, I’m sorta friends with Stevie Nicks,” Harry smirked. 

“That’d be amazing!” Niall nodded.

“You know I’m still here, you guys,” Liam interrupted, for the third time, this time with a sigh.

“Speaking of you Liam, why aren’t you going? Harry asked. 

“It’s not really my style of music. I’ve seen them before though, they were great, just not my taste,” Liam shrugged. 

“You should go with us tonight,” Harry suggested.

“I would but I really need studio time to work on my album,” Liam said. 

“You’re no fun,” Harry smirked.

“That’s what they call me, no-fun-Payno,” Liam joked, making Harry and Niall both laugh. 

They worked for a few hours, then went their separate ways, Niall carpooling with Harry straight to the concert venue and Liam staying behind to work on some of his own stuff. 

Liam didn’t hear from either until the next day, when he got a text from an unknown number. 

_Hey Liam! It’s me Harry, Niall gave me your number last night so I could invite you to a little getting to know each other party at my house tonight, will you come?_

Liam thought about it for a second. He was a bit shocked that Niall gave away his number just like that, especially to Harry of all people, but figured he was just being Niall. He also didn’t get why Harry wanted to get to know him, since they were just working together on one song. But he also didn’t want to decline. 

_Yeah I’ll be there, what’s your address?_

A few minutes later Harry texted back his address and a time to be there, along with a  _see you later xx_.

A few seconds later, he got a text from Niall. 

_Are you going to Harry’s tonight? do you wanna carpool? I think I live closer to him so you’ll have to pick me up_

He replied with  _sure I’ll be there at 5:30_  and then set his phone down, deciding to shower and then finish working on the song he started the night before.

Later that evening, when he drove up to Niall’s house to pick him up, Niall was already standing in his driveway waiting. 

“What’s up, Payno,” Niall said, almost immediately after getting into the car. 

“Why did you give Harry my number?” Liam asked, not even bothering to greet his friend back.

“Can’t even say a hello back?” Niall chuckled. “He wanted to know if you’d be coming tonight, I told him I’d ask you myself but he wanted to do it.” 

“Sorry, hi Niall. I just don’t get why he wanted my number, or wanted to invite us over. What’s he trying to do?” Liam said, starting to back up from the driveway. 

“He wants to be our friend, Liam. Do you have a problem with that?” Niall furrowed his eyebrows. 

“No, but I’m surprised you don’t. What happened last night?” Liam asked curiously. 

“He’s actually pretty cool. He comes off as a complete dick at first, but he’s not too bad,” Niall shook his head. 

“It seems like you guys really hit it off,” Liam said, cringing at the way it sounded almost sarcastic. 

“It turns out that we’re more alike than I thought. We were both raised on the same music, we both love to golf, he even has all The Eagles albums on vinyl,” Niall exclaimed.

“Did he take you to meet Stevie Nicks?” Liam asked, wondering if that was what made Niall change his mind about Harry. 

“Oh, yeah! I got a picture with her, I’ll have to show it to you later. You know she told us she really likes your newest single and can’t wait to hear to the rest of your album. Stevie Nicks likes your music, Liam!” Niall grinned, and Liam couldn’t help but smile as well. He felt pretty proud of himself in that moment. 

“And did you know that Harry was on the same season of X-Factor as us?” Niall continued.

“Really?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. Imagine if I’d become best friends with him instead,” Niall chuckled.

“Love you too, Niall,” Liam scoffed. 

“I’m joking,” Niall smirked. “He’d probably disown me eventually anyway, considering his fans would like me better.” 

Liam let out a laugh. “Harry’s right, you are cocky,” 

“Not as cocky ask him,” Niall shook his head.

The drive to Harry’s took about an hour, counting traffic and all. 

“I think this is it,” Liam said, as they pulled up to the house. 

The house was big and white, with a little garden in the front. It looked posh, and it screamed Harry. 

They parked the car and got out, Liam making sure there were no paparazzi around to snap a secret picture. He knew it wasn’t a big deal that they were hanging out, but he also didn’t want people, especially their fans, to speculate.   
They walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. 

“Do you think we should’ve brought something?” Liam asked, as they waited for their new friend to open to the door. 

“Too late now,” Niall shrugged. 

A few moments later, the door opened.

“Lads!!” Harry exclaimed, letting them inside. 

“Hey, Harry,” Niall nodded.

“Hey,” Liam said, giving him a smile. 

“Glad you guys could make it,” Harry said, closing the door behind him. “C’mon let’s go to the living room. I’ve already got pizza and beer ready.” 

“Are we working on our song tonight?” Liam asked. 

“What, is that why you think I invited you guys over?” Harry said, giving that same half offended look he gave him yesterday. 

“No, I was just wondering,” Liam shook his head. 

“I just thought we should get to know each other a little bit better, outside of working,” Harry told them, leading them into the living room. 

It was a big room, with a tv, couch and table on one side, and on the other side was a table with a record player on it, and next to it were two boxes of what Liam assumed were records. Harry led them to the side with the couch, and motioned for them to sit down, while he sat on a chair next to them. 

“You guys are cool with pizza and beer, right?” Harry asked, pointing at the food on the table. 

“Yeah,” Liam and Niall said in unison.

“Good. Enjoy,” Harry said, opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice, followed by Niall and Liam.

“So, Niall told me you were on the X-Factor?” Liam said. 

“Yeah, the same year as you guys. Isn’t that crazy?” Harry said.

“Yeah, I think I remember you actually,” Liam told him. 

“I think we both definitely remember Niall,” Harry chuckled. “He was the loudest contestant there,”

“You’re right, wherever there was noise you would always find Niall in the middle of it,” Liam nodded.

“How’d you guys become friends though?” Harry asked.

“We were actually roommates at boot camp. And the rest was history from there,” Niall said.

“Really? That’s amazing. It’s funny how things work out.” Harry smirked. 

“He actually wasn’t originally my guitarist though, I had another one but I didn’t get along with him very much,” Liam told him. 

“I can see that,” Harry chuckled. 

“Well the guy was a dick to be honest,” Niall said. 

“See,” Liam smirked.

“The guy actually quit on him the night before a show, and Liam knew I was in town and could play so he asked me,” Niall said. 

“And I wasn’t gonna ask him to be my guitarist but I didn’t know how I would get a new one in such short notice, and we were already friends so we got on well, and now we’re here,” Liam added.

“Nice. I wish I had friends as good as you guys are to each other,” Harry grinned. 

“Well you did,” Liam reminded him. “Speaking of, I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but how’d you go from entering solo in the competition to being in a band?”

“No it’s fine. I guess I should tell you guys my side of the story, because I know their side paints me in a bad light,” Harry sighed. 

“Yeah, it kinda does,” Niall smirked.

“I’ve been, well, was, best friends with Will and Alex since primary school. We formed the band in secondary school and I went off to do X-Factor after the last year. They seemed cool with it, even encouraged me to. Our band did get gigs often, mostly at school events, but X-Factor was something I really wanted to try. I knew the chances of going far on that show was very little, and so did they, so we didn’t think anything would happen from it,” Harry explained. 

“So what happened when you got eliminated?” Liam asked. 

“When I came back they replaced two of the members, so I didn’t know Nick and Roy till then. We decided to continue on as a band, and since I had a tiny following from the show, we decided to make a YouTube channel and see what happened. And the manager of a huge record label in America saw us and flew us to LA. We released our first single at the start of 2012, and from there the label tried making me the star, the popular one. They sorta separated me from the others from the start, but at first it was ok. They were all my best friends, and we all got along. Then everything changed.” Harry continued.

“You got cocky?” Niall joked. 

“Maybe,” Harry admitted.

“You’re actually admitting to it?” Niall asked. 

“I think we all got cocky. When you’re together with a group of people for so long, and one person is getting most of the attention, jealousy comes to play. They can deny it all they want, but they were beyond jealous, and they all thought they deserved more attention. And then in 2015 I got an offer from someone, I won’t say who, but they wanted me and only me to collab with them on a song,” Harry told them.

“Why only you?” Liam asked. 

“Because I was the star of White Eskimo. They were on a different label so their label was probably getting me to leave the band and go solo, and to be signed to their label. They looked at me and saw solo potential I guess,” Harry shrugged. 

“And you said no, right?” Niall asked.

“Well, I actually did consider it. It was an up and coming artist so it’s not like it would be with someone that big, and I talked to the band about it. They were all against it from the start. So I didn’t do it,” Harry shook his head. 

“Well I can see why they’d be against it,” Liam told him.

“Looking back at it now, I do too. But I wasn’t going to leave the band, I was just going to work with another artist and that’s it,” Harry shrugged.

“Maybe they were scared you’d want to leave? Or they thought you were planning on actually leaving them?” Liam suggested. 

“Well that just shows how much faith they had in me then,” Harry scoffed. 

“What happened after that?” Niall asked.

“It just sort of went downhill from there. They kind of started ganging up on me after that. They would get so passive aggressive, and act like I wanted all the attention to be on me,” Harry said.

“Don’t act like you didn’t love the attention,” Niall smirked. 

“I’ll admit I did love it a bit, but I also respected the fact that I had four other bandmates that wanted attention too. They didn’t respect me back though, they really caused the problems,” Harry sighed. 

“Going off and doing your own thing could’ve caused more problems. But there has to be something else there, I don’t think they’d get that mad over someone asking you for a collab,” Liam said.

“There’s a lot of other things. Like I said I was the star, I was always the one separated from them so I would have the most attention, I would get the compliments and they were just my backup singers. And I actually didn’t do the collab ‘cause it would’ve caused more problems. I don’t know how people who I thought were my friends could get so jealous,” Harry explained.

“They seem like nice guys, though. They even said you were the one separating yourself from them,” Niall furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Oh, in the last year and few month that’s exactly what I was doing. I was sick of all the sarcastic comments they’d make, I knew I was being made fun of and they were talking behind my back. It’s their fault,” Harry scoffed.

“You should’ve talked to them,” Liam told him.

“Why? There was no point. They thought I was someone I wasn’t, and they didn’t deserve to know otherwise if they thought so little of me when they were supposedly my best friends. I tried being friendly with them at first, but they just pushed me away,” Harry shrugged. 

“It was that bad?” Liam asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Harry, if you were in my band I wouldn’t do that to you,” Liam smiled. 

“Thanks,” Harry grinned, and Liam swore he saw him blush.

“I guess when you hear it from your side, it’s understandable,” Niall nodded. 

“That’s why I was there at the Brits. I wanted to be the bigger person and apologize, and maybe work things out. They weren’t having it though,” Harry said.

“Maybe they would’ve been understanding if you performed with them,” Niall told him.

“No, I wasn’t gonna give them that after how they treated me,” Harry scoffed. 

“Good on you, Harry. I respect that. You’ve gotta stand up for yourself sometimes,” Liam said. “By the way, you know the band broke up, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” Harry nodded.

“So If you guys were just gonna break up anyways, why’d you leave?” Liam asked.

“We were actually planning on releasing another album and tour before we broke up. It was their votes against mine and they won. I didn’t wanna do anymore so I just left. They could’ve stayed a band longer, I wouldn’t have minded,” Harry shrugged.

“You couldn’t handle one more album and tour?” Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

“None of us could handle it. We worked non stop for years. And I guarantee you if I stayed they would’ve been blaming the break up on me anyways,” Harry sighed.

“I think they still blame you, mate,” Niall smirked.

“But they could’ve stayed a band, this way it’s not my fault. I mean if they really don’t believe that I’m the star of the band like people say, they could’ve carried on,” Harry shrugged.

“Is that what you’re gonna be saying in interviews to get back at them?” Liam chuckled.

“I’m not that petty, Liam,” Harry smirked.

“Ok one last question,” Niall interrupted.

“Go,” Harry said.

“I’ve hung out with the other lads and they used to really talk some shit,” Niall started to say, before stopping in hesitation.

“It’s fine, Niall. I know they did,” Harry shrugged. 

“Well they’d just say that after shows instead of going out with them, you’d stand in front of the mirror for hours on end acting as if you were still on stage. Was that true?” Niall asked.

“They’re just a bunch of dicks. I used to do that as a joke when we first started out, and they took it and turned it into some bad thing about me,” Harry told them. 

“So you admit to doing that?” Niall chuckled. 

“Hasn’t everyone done that? Stood in the mirror and pretended like they were Elvis, or Freddie Mercury, or Michael Jackson?” Harry said. 

“He’s got a point,” Liam shrugged, looking over at Niall. 

“Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you, Niall,” Harry exclaimed, getting up from his seat and moving towards the other side of the room where his records were.

“What?” Niall furrowed his eyebrows. 

“I think he only invited me to get to you,” Liam whispered to Niall, making him chuckle. 

They watched as Harry went through his box of records, picking one out and walking back to them. 

“Niall, I know you love The Eagles,” Harry started to say.

“I do,” Niall said, looking over what Harry was holding, it looked similar to the Eagles first record. 

“I want you to have this,” Harry said, handing him the vinyl. 

“Thanks?” Niall said. “I already have this record though.”

“It’s signed by The Eagles themselves,” Harry grinned. 

“What?” Niall’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, my friend’s dad manages them. I can meet them any time I want,” Harry told him. 

“Sweet. Thanks,” Niall grinned. 

“Do you have anything for me?” Liam asked, jokingly pouting. 

“I can give you a hug,” Harry smirked, opening his arms. 

“I’ll pass,” Liam scoffed.

“Oh come here,” Harry said, sitting on top of Liam to hug him. 

“Do you do this to everyone?” Liam asked, hesitantly hugging Harry back. 

“Basically,” Harry nodded. 

“I should take a picture,” Niall chuckled, taking out his phone. 

“No,” Liam said, trying to get Harry off him. 

“You’re no fun, Payno,” Harry scoffed, standing up and moving back to his seat. 

“I’m fun,” Liam scoffed. 

“Can Niall vouch for that?” Harry asked. 

“Well I haven’t gotten bored of him yet, so I guess,” Niall smirked.

“Fair enough,” Harry grinned. “By the way, you didn’t tell me yet, how’d you go from X-Factor to superstar?” 

“My dad knew some people who could get in touch with a record label in London. He thought I was too young for him to ask, though, but after X-Factor he changed his mind,” Liam told him.

“And you?” Harry pointed at Niall. “What were you doing?”

“I went back to Ireland and started doing small gigs at pubs, and when I made enough money I moved to London and started doing the same here. It was nice, but I could never imagine myself as a solo artist. I’d much prefer helping behind the scenes and just playing my guitar onstage,” Niall said. 

“And to think none of this would’ve happened if all three of us didn’t audition for X-Factor. That’s incredible,” Harry said. 

“Like you said, crazy how things work out,” Niall nodded. 

For the rest of the night they talked about random things: their childhood, their dreams, and anything else they could think of. As the night went on, Liam kept noticing Harry stare at him for longer and longer intervals, but he didn’t think much of it. He completely forgot about it by the time they were leaving, promising Harry to hang out like this again soon, and that they really did needed to go back to the studio to finish their song. It completely left his mind, until Niall brought it up in the car ride home. 

“See, I told you he wasn’t that bad,” Niall said. 

“Yeah, he really wasn’t as bad as his ex-bandmates made him out to be. There’s always two sides to every story,” Liam said. 

“Yeah I do understand him. But I understand the other guys too,” Niall shrugged.

“He just wants real friends. That’s all,” Liam told him. 

“He totally likes you,” Niall smirked. 

“Yeah, I know. He likes you too,” Liam said, confused where Niall was going with this. 

“No I mean, he really likes you,” Niall told him. 

“What do you mean?” Liam asked. 

“You didn’t see him staring at you for basically the whole night?” Niall smirked. 

“I did, actually,” Liam said, remembering how Harry wouldn’t take his eyes off him. “But why me? Wouldn’t he be in love with you, considering you guys are so alike?” 

“No, he likes you mate, trust me,” Niall said.

“He told you that?” Liam smirked. 

“He sure did imply it,” Niall grinned.

“What?” Liam’s eyes widened.

“Last night, he told me he’s been a big fan for ages, and he only said that stuff about you as banter. And he wouldn’t shut up about you, he’s the one who brought you up to Stevie Nicks. And after tonight, it was really obvious,” Niall told him. 

“So if he likes me, what do I do? I still have to work with him,” Liam said. 

“I don’t know, do you like him back?” Niall asked.

Liam thought about it for a moment. He liked him as a friend for sure, but he wasn’t sure if he felt anything more.

“You like him too, don’t you?” Niall smirked, snapping Liam away from his thoughts. 

“What makes you say that?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows. 

“It’s just obvious to me, I guess,” Niall shrugged. 

“You think you know everything,” Liam scoffed. 

“I do,” Niall grinned. 

Liam sighed, ending this conversation for the night. He’d have to sleep on how he felt about Harry, because at this point he had no idea. 

The next morning he woke up to a text from Harry;

_News about us working together was leaked and you guys got papped_

Attached to the text was a link to an article from the Sun. Liam clicked on it, rolling his eyes at the title.

_Liam Payne and friend Niall Horan spotted at Harry Styles’ home in London_

There were pictures of him and Niall outside of Harry’s house from the night before. Liam sighed at the fact that he couldn’t even go to a friends house without paparazzi bugging him. Scanning through the article, it seemed like someone spilled that they were working together. But who?

He exited out the article and replied back to Harry.

_Comes with the territory I guess_

Harry replied a few seconds later.

_Paparazzi are so annoying_

Liam couldn’t help but nod, it was true.

He thought to text Niall, maybe complain about the paparazzi, but he knew his friend was the type to not pay attention or care about any of it. Harry seemed to understand Liam though.

Before he could do anything, Harry texted him again.

_We should go to the studio again today and work on the song, I wrote some more!_

_Sure! I’ll text Niall and ask if he can._

After he replied, he texted Niall, telling him about the paparazzi situation anyways, and also asking if he wants to come to the studio with them.

He put his phone down to go shower, and came back to a text from Niall.

_It comes with the territory Payno ! And I can’t today, mum called and said she’s coming for a surprise visit today. You lads can go without me_

Liam replied with _alright, we’ll miss ya mate, tell your mum I said hello_ and proceeded to text Harry to arrange a time to meet.

When he arrived at the studio a few hours later, Harry was already there. He was sitting the couch on his laptop, Liam assumed he was working on their song.

“I see you got here early this time,” Liam chuckled.

“Very funny,” Harry scoffed, looking up from his laptop. “Where’s Niall?”

“He’s busy today, so it’s just you and me,” Liam told him, sitting down next to him. “Have you been working on the song?”

“Yeah, I actually think it’s finished. All we needed was the bridge and I wrote it last night when you guys left,” Harry said.

“Really?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah. Last night inspired me, actually. It’s not much, cause I originally wanted to use it as the start of a solo song for me. But I thought it would be more special for our song,” Harry said, blushing a little.

“Show me,” Liam said, pointing to the laptop.

Harry gave Liam a small smile, before returning his focus onto the song and started to sing;

_“All my life I’ve been on my own  
I use a light to guide me home  
But now together we're alone  
And there's no other place I'd ever wanna go“_

“We inspired you to write that?” Liam asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“That has nothing to do with the theme of the song though,” Liam said.

“Of course it does. There’s always things, people, that make all of this worth it. Things you wouldn’t have done, people you spend time with that you wouldn’t have known otherwise, you know?” Harry explained.

“That sounds way too deep,” Liam chuckled.

“I like it,” Harry shrugged, putting his laptop on the table in front of them.

“Were you really all alone before us though?” Liam asked.

“Not in the way you might think. I always have people around me, especially in the band, but I also felt unwanted and unappreciated in the band too. So I did in a way feel alone,” Harry said.

“You felt alone in the band?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. Like I said last night, they would always gang up on me, make me feel unwanted. I’d try to be nice and they’d just shut me down. I felt friendless, and like there was no point in being in the band. It’s the worst feeling,” Harry sighed.

“Do you still feel that way?” Liam asked.

“Not now, not with you,” Harry shook his head.

“You’re such a sap,” Liam chuckled. “I know how you feel though.”

“Really?” Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Well, sort of. When I used to be bullied in school, I would feel alone too. I had friends but nobody I could really talk to. ” Liam shrugged.

“I’m sorry, Liam. But at least you have friends now. And those bullies can’t talk anymore,” Harry reassured him.

“It was probably worse for you though, they were your friends,” Liam said.

“I guess I do understand them though. They were threatened by how much of a star I was and they took it out on me, I think that’s typical in bands,” Harry said.

“You’re cocky too,” Liam smirked.

“But you love me anyways,” Harry grinned, moving closer to Liam, and wrapping his arm around him.

Liam froze. Harry was so close to him, smiling at him, and he didn’t know how to respond. He thought about last night, and what Niall said about Harry liking him, and Liam liking Harry back. But he couldn’t even figure out his own feelings, let alone Harry’s.

“Are you ok?” Harry asked, interrupting Liam from his thoughts.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. He thought about playfully shoving Harry away, but he didn’t.

He noticed Harry moved his head closer to his, their foreheads touching and his gaze going to Liam’s lips, then back up again.

“Harry?” Liam whispered.

Harry leaned in closer, until their lips were almost touching, and it finally clicked with Liam. Something just felt right about this.

Then a cell phone rang. It was Harry’s, and he could hear him sigh, as if he was planning this all day and now it was ruined.

He was about to pull away, so Harry could answer, but then Harry kissed him anyways.

It was a quick one, but it was soft and sweet, and enough to leave butterflies in Liam’s stomach.

“Sorry, give me a minute,” Harry said, standing up and taking out his phone. “It’s my manager. If it’s not something important someone’s getting fired.”

Liam could tell Harry was joking, but Harry’s sigh as he walked in the other room made him wonder otherwise.

While waiting, Liam looked over the song they were writing. It was basically finished. They had written most of it in their first studio session, they just needed to go over everything and then record it.

A couple minutes later, Harry walked back into the room.

“Sorry, it was my manager.”

“What’d he want?” Liam asked, looking up from the laptop.

“I should start calling you nosy-no-fun-Payno,” Harry chuckled, sitting back down next to Liam. “He just wanted to let me know that since it’s now known that you were at my house last night, he decided to confirm the rumors of us working together.”

“I bet our fans are going nuts right now,” Liam smirked.

“Oh, and he wants it to be ready by next month,” Harry told him.

“That’s fine, we’re almost done with it,” Liam nodded.

“Thanks for doing this with me, Liam. You’re great,” Harry smiled.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Liam chuckled.

“I try,” Harry smirked.

“Should we.. talk about.. you know...?” Liam asked nervously.

“What?” Harry asked.

“The kiss,” Liam said.

“I have a better idea,” Harry grinned, moving closer to him.

Before Liam could respond, Harry leaned in and connected their lips again.

This time, it was a longer kiss. Harry brought his hands to Liam’s face, deepening the kiss. A few seconds later he pulled away, resting his forehead on Liam’s.

“Is this why you wanted to work with me?” Liam asked.

“If I say yes will you stop asking me?” Harry chuckled.

“That’s kind of the point,” Liam smirked.

Harry tilted his head and went in for another kiss, his hands going around Liam’s shoulders. Liam opened his mouth, letting Harry in, and they slowly kissed until Liam pulled away.

“We should get back to the song,” Liam said, giving Harry a half smile.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded, unwrapping his arms from Liam and turning back to his laptop.

They finished the song and assigned who would sing what parts, then they scheduled a date to record. They didn’t talk about the kiss, or them, and it was the most professional they’ve been together. But by the end of the day, all Liam could thing about was kissing Harry again.

For the next two days, Liam didn’t hear from Harry at all. They didn’t have to record the song till the following week, so they weren’t obligated to see each other, so Liam figured Harry didn’t want to see him.

On the third day, Niall invited him over for takeout and FIFA, and to Liam’s surprise, he didn’t invite Harry.

“So, Harry told me you guys finished the song,” Niall mentioned, they were sitting on Niall’s couch playing video games.

“Yeah, Yeah we did,” Liam nodded. “How come you didn’t invite him?”

“He was actually here yesterday. I didn’t invite him though, he just wanted to come over and I let him, mum was still here so he met her,” Niall told him.

“How come you didn’t invite me?” Liam said, half offended.

“I invited you right now, didn’t I?” Niall shrugged.

“I’m only joking, I was busy writing for my album anyways,” Liam said.

“He also told me...” Niall started to say.

“That we kissed?” Liam finished the sentence for him.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded.

“We did,” Liam nodded.

“And?” Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

“And he hasn’t talked to me since,” Liam sighed.

“Well to be fair, neither have you,” Niall told him.

“Did he say something about that?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. That’s why he came over, he didn’t know what to do. He figured him kissing you freaked you out and that you needed space,” Niall said.

“Do you think I should text him?” Liam asked.

“Yes. And don’t just text him, ask him out on a date,” Niall told him.

“A date??” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah, cause you both like each other, and don’t try to deny it,” Niall said.

“I don’t know, Niall,” Liam shook his head. “I think I might like him, but wouldn’t it be kinda weird if we just started dating?”

“No? Why would it be?” Niall furrowed his eyebrows.

“Because he’s Harry Styles, I’m Liam Payne, we’re both solo artists who supposedly don’t even like each other. I barely liked him a month ago,” Liam explained.

“And now you do. Just go on one date and see how it goes,” Niall told him.

“Ok,” Liam sighed. He knew Niall was right.

Later that night when he came home, he texted Harry.

_Do you wanna go out tomorrow? Or come over to my place?_

Liam checked the time, it was almost midnight, but he figured Harry would still be up. It took a few minutes, but Harry replied back;

_Are you asking me out on a date? ;) your place would be the best so nobody sees us_

Liam shook his head, chuckling.

_Maybe I am. Come at 7?_

Harry replied almost instantly;

_I’ll be there :)_

************

Harry was running late. But of course he was, Liam thought. Harry had texted him that the traffic was horrible, and that he was really sorry. It wouldn’t have been a problem, if Liam wasn’t nervously waiting.

He wanted to make this date perfect. He dressed up decently enough, wearing a red flannel with skinny jeans, and cooked a meal for them. He wasn’t the best cook, but he knew how to make a few things from when he dated his last girlfriend. He wishes they could just barbecue, but it was cold out.

Liam was looking over a newly written song on his laptop, when the doorbell rang. He put his laptop down on the table, and went to go answer it.

“Liam!” Harry exclaimed, as soon as Liam opened the door.

“Hey,” Liam smiled, letting Harry inside.

He was dressed in a black button down shirt, and skinny jeans.

“Sorry for being late,” Harry said.

“It’s fine,” Liam told him. “Let’s go to the kitchen.”

Liam led them to his kitchen, where the food was already ready to eat.

“I didn’t know you could cook, what’d you make?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“Bangers and mash, is that ok?” Liam grinned.

“I see you kept it simple,” Harry smirked.

“You don’t like it?” Liam jokingly frowned.

“It’s actually my favorite food, so I do,” Harry nodded.

“Good,” Liam sighed in relief.

Liam put their food on their plates and took them over to the dining room, Harry following him.

“What, no candle?” Harry jokingly scoffed, looking at the table.

“This isn’t some romantic comedy, Harry,” Liam chuckled, putting their plates down. “I hope you’re ok with the wine though.”

“I am,” Harry nodded.

“Do you want me to get a candle? I can go see if my ex girlfriend left some before she moved out. I don’t really like candles. Well, actually I like candles, I just don’t like fire really. A few years ago-“ Liam started to talk, but Harry interrupted him.

“Liam, it’s fine.” Harry chuckled, sitting down at the table.

“Are you sure?” Liam asked, sitting down in the chair next to Harry.

“Yes. This is perfect. Just you, me and some homemade bangers and mash,” Harry smiled.

“Try it,” Liam grinned, trying to hide the way his face got red at Harry’s smile.

Harry took a few bites, and nodded.

“I approve. This is so good, Liam.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Liam smiled.

“You learned to make this yourself?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, it’s one of the few meals I taught myself,” Liam nodded. “Can you cook?”

“Yeah, I actually used to be a baker,” Harry told him.

“A baker?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, the cashier in a bakery. But it still counts,” Harry shrugged.

“Sure it does,” Liam chuckled.

“You know it’s weird, I pictured you having a dog. You just seem like the type of person to have one,” Harry said.

“I actually do have one,” Liam told him.

“Really? Where are they?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“I actually have two, Loki and Watson. They live with my parents though, now that I’ve started working and can’t always be at home,” Liam explained.

“I really want to get a cat, but it’s the same with me. I’m not always going to be home to take care of it,” Harry sighed.

“You could always let someone take care of it when you’re away,” Liam suggested.

“I guess,” Harry shrugged. “I’m also surprised you don’t have a built in studio in your house, Niall told me you love to produce songs too and so many producers I know have their own studio,”

“Did Niall tell you my whole life story? Cause I can tell you his,” Liam chuckled. “I’ve always wanted to build a home studio to be honest. But my ex girlfriend didn’t want me working while I could be spending time with her at home, so I never made one.”

“Well that’s shit. You should make one, and I can help you,” Harry told him

“I’ll take you on that offer,” Liam nodded.

Changing the topic, Harry took his glass of wine and raised it.

“Cheers!” he grinned.

“Cheers,” Liam smiled back, picking up his glass and clinking it against Harry’s.

After they ate, Liam took them to the living room.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Liam asked, going up to his shelf of movies next to the TV.

“Sure, what do you have?” Harry said, standing next to him.

“Superhero and Disney movies, do you like Batman?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I love Batman,” Harry grinned.

“Perfect,” Liam exclaimed, taking the dvd off the shelf and taking the disc out.

He turned on the TV and put the Batman disc in, and sat down on the couch, where Harry already was.

Liam was about to press play on the remote, when Harry stoped him.

“Liam,” Harry started to say.

“Yeah?” Liam looked over at him and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Before we start, can we talk about the kiss from a few days ago?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, of course,” Liam nodded, putting the remote down on the table.

“I’m sorry if it freaked you out,” Harry told him.

“It definitely surprised me,” Liam chuckled. “But it didn’t freak me out, Harry.”

“I really like you, Liam,” Harry said, moving closer to him.

Liam didn’t say anything. Instead, he leaned in, cupped Harry’s face with his hands, and lightly connected their lips together. It was quick, like their first kiss, but he hoped Harry would get it.

“It was kind of obvious when you kissed me the first time,” Liam smirked, caressing Harry’s jaw with his thumb.

“Excuse me, Liam?” Harry jokingly scoffed.

Liam leaned in for another kiss, this time pressing his lips more firmly onto Harry’s. Harry kissed back, and then opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. They kissed for longer this time. Slow, and with more passion than they had before, breaking away only to take a breath. Liam broke away first, resting his forehead on Harry’s.

“You still want to watch Batman?” Liam asked, breathing against Harry’s lips.

“Nosy-no fun-ruining the moment-Payno,” Harry chuckled.

“You love it,” Liam smirked, going in again for quick kiss.

“Can we at least cuddle?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Liam said, letting go of Harry and grabbing the remote.

“First turn off the lights,” Harry suggested.

“Right,” Liam nodded, getting up to turn the lights off, and grabbing a blanket off the other couch on the way back.

“I’m probably gonna fall asleep, to be completely honest with you,” Harry told him.

“It’s ok,” Liam said, spreading the blanket over them.

Harry moved closer to Liam, resting his head on his shoulder. Liam wrapped his arm around Harry, letting the movie play as he played with Harry’s curls.

They both ended up falling asleep.

The next morning, Liam woke up laying on the couch, alone, and with the TV turned off from the night before. He sat up, wondering where Harry had gone and what the time was.

He checked his phone, it was 9 in the morning.

“Harry,” Liam called out, standing up to go look for him.

He looked all over the house, even upstairs, making sure Harry didn’t just go sleep in Liam’s bed during the night, but he was nowhere to be found. He went back to the living room and grabbed his phone, wondering if Harry left him a text about where he’d gone. All he saw though, was a new text from Niall;

_Why were paparazzi at your house last night?_

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. What did he mean by that?

_What???_

A minute later, Niall sent him a link to an article from the Sun.

_Harry Styles spotted looking nice arriving at Liam Payne’s home_

The article had pictures of Harry from the night before. Liam was confused though, because paparazzi never bothered him here. He didn’t live near London for a reason. It was also a private area, where paparazzi hardly came to. He read the rest of the article, side eyeing when it talked about how close the two have become. How did they even know this?

Then it hit him.

He texted Niall back;

_Is this why I woke up to Harry gone?_

He was about to call Harry, when he heard the front door open.

He saw Niall replied, but put his phone away in his pocket before he could see what it said. He’d have to text him back later.

“Harry?” He called out, walking towards the door.

It was Harry. But not in his clothes from last night, he was in Liam’s sweater, shorts and sneakers.

“Good morning, Liam,” Harry smiled. “Hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your clothes and went for a jog.”

“Is that what you were doing? I thought you ran off,” Liam sighed in relief.

“No, why would I do that? Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“You didn’t see? You were papped last night coming over here. I thought you saw the pictures and freaked out,” Liam told him.

“I would never do that, Liam,” Harry shook his head.

“I just don’t get how they found you? We rarely get paparazzi over in this area,” Liam shrugged.

“Maybe they followed me from my house?” Harry suggested.

“I doubt they’d do that, and what wait in traffic just to take a couple of photos?” Liam said. “They had to have been called or something.”

“Can I be honest with you?” Harry said, stepping closer to Liam.

“Yeah?” Liam said, furrowing his eyebrows.

“My team called the paparazzi last night,” Harry told him.

“What?” Liam’s eyes widened.

“It was so people knew we were hanging out, they did the same for when you and Niall came over. It’s just some publicity for our song. So people know it’s happening,” Harry explained.

“Wait, publicity? I thought last night was a date, I didn’t realize we were just some publicity stunt,” Liam scoffed, backing away from him.

“We aren’t. It’s just business, Liam,” Harry told him.

“But you didn’t even ask me first if we could use our relationship to promote the song, and you let paparazzi come to my house when I like my privacy, without my permission. Who does that?” Liam snapped.

“I’m not using our relationship to promote anything, Liam. It was just pictures of me arriving to your house, it’s not like I let them take pictures of us kissing or something,” Harry snapped back.

“But somehow the article knew were getting closer,” Liam scoffed.”who’s to say tomorrow it won’t be pictures of us in bed together in the Sun,”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Liam,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I’m being ridiculous? You sent paparazzi to my house on our first date because you apparently care more about getting a hit single than you care about me,” Liam yelled. He hated yelling, but he was furious.

“I didn’t send them, Liam. My team did, they’re the ones who suggested we make our hang outs more public to hype up the song we’re doing. I probably should’ve talked to you about it, and I’m sorry. But don’t say I don’t care about you, because I do,” Harry told him.

“Unbelievable,” Liam chuckled.

“What?” Harry asked.

“You say the same exact shit every time you fuck up, don’t you?” Liam shook his head.

“What’re you talking about?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“Maybe you should leave, Harry. And think about what you want,” Liam told him.

“I want you, Liam,” Harry said.

“I don’t know if you do,” Liam shrugged.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just see you in a few days when we record the song,” Harry sighed, walking towards the door. “but I do love you.”

Liam didn’t reply, looking the other way so Harry wouldn’t see him close to tears.

As soon as Harry left, he lost it. He went back to the living room, sat down and buried his face in his hands. He fell in love with Harry last night, and now it was all ruined. 

He heard his phone ring, and groaned, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. It was Niall though, who was probably wondering what was going on, after he didn’t text him back. He picked up, thinking a good cry to somebody wouldn’t hurt.

************

**A month later**

 They didn’t talk or see each other much for a month, unless it was for work. Recording the song was awkward, but manageable because in the studio they could be professional and didn’t have to pretend to be friends. Harry didn’t even try to talk to him, or Niall for that matter, so Liam figured he was probably right about him.

Liam knew the public still thought they were friends though, and they had to act like they were during promo. He was dreading it, because at least before they had no personal issues, but now they did, and it couldn’t be noticeable.

Their first promo trip was to BBC where they had an interview with Louis Tomlinson.

Liam arrived late to the studio, blaming it on London traffic and oversleeping. But really, it was just so he could spend as little time with Harry as possible.

The show was about to start, and Harry hadn’t said a word to him, not even a hello, when he walked into the room. He hoped Louis wouldn’t pick up on their tension.

“Today, we have two very special guests on here, two men that didn’t even like each other months ago, and now seem to be very good friends, collaborating on a song together,” Louis started to say. “Here with their brand new song, Stockholm Syndrome, Liam Payne and Harry Styles.”

“Hey, hey!” Liam exclaimed, trying his best to make this as normal as possible.

“Hi!” Harry smiled.

“Very nice to see you both. How have you guys been?” Louis asked.

“Good,” Liam answered instinctively.

“We’re just really excited for this song to come out,” Harry nodded.

“You know, it really warms our hearts to see you two working together,” Louis said, putting his hand over his heart in exaggeration. “You guys didn’t even get along two months ago and now you guys are the best of friends.”

“We just really wanted to make the best song we could, and it wouldn’t have worked if we weren’t friends,” Liam nodded. Technically he wasn’t lying, since the song was written when they were still friends.

“What’s the song about? It has an interesting title, Stockholm Syndrome,” Louis said.

“Well we don’t really want to give that away-“ Liam started to talk, when Harry interrupted him.

“It’s about fame.”

“Fame?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

“It’s about how fame grabs you, and messes with you, and doesn’t let you go. But at the end of the day as long as you have things and people you’re thankful for, it’s all worth it,” Harry explained.

“That’s very touching, Harry. Anything to add, Liam?” Louis asked.

“No,” Liam shook his head.

“I want to add one more thing,” Harry said. “I think one of the coolest things about working on this song, was that it wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for Liam. He really inspired this song, and the meaning of having someone there with you through it all.”

Liam looked over at Harry, surprised by his words.

“You wrote half the song yourself, though,” Liam blurted out, smirking to show Harry he was joking around.

“Everyone at home is awing at their radio right now,” Louis chuckled. “Would love to see you two work together again in the future, what do you guys think of that?

“I would love to,” Harry answered quickly.

“But we also don’t promise anything,” Liam added.

“Fair enough. So what are the plans for you guys after this song?” Louis asked.

“Well I can now say that my album is coming out in the beginning of June, so in around a month and a week,” Liam smiled, really wanting to sigh in relief. After the fight he and Harry had, he put all his energy into his album.

“I think I’m gonna write some more, and maybe going at a slow pace. I don’t want to rush it, we did that in White Eskimo and I didn’t like that,” Harry said.

“Speaking of them, are you still in contact with them?” Louis asked.

“Not really, but I wish them the best,” Harry shrugged.

“Too busy hanging with Liam?” Louis smirked.

“We just grew apart, that’s all,” Harry told him.

“Is it true they treated you like dirt? Because they’ve been saying the opposite,” Louis asked.

“Anybody can say whatever they want, doesn’t mean it’s true,” Harry shrugged.

“Oh c’mon, Harry. Spill some tea,” Louis smirked.

Liam could tell Harry was uncomfortable with the question.

“I don’t get what this has to do with our song, Louis,” he interrupted.

“He’s got a point,” Harry agreed, chuckling a little.

“You’re right, you’re right. And your song is what we’re playing next. So here it is. Stockholm Syndrome, by Liam Payne and Harry Styles,” Louis announced.

“Do you ever actually ask an artist about the music?” Liam scoffed, as soon Louis went off the air and the music started to play.

“Relax, Liam. It’s my job,” Louis grinned. “Do you guys want to take a selfie so I can post it on twitter?”

“Sure,” Liam shrugged.

“Are you sure you want to do that, Liam? You better make sure he’s not using you by making that picture public,” Harry smirked.

Liam glared at Harry, wanting to say so much, but not even knowing where to start. On one hand he missed him, and wanted to talk things out. On the other hand, he was still hurt, and Harry making jokes out of his feelings made it worse.

“I’m kidding,” Harry rolled his eyes.

“Are you guys ok?” Louis asked. Liam knew if he didn’t sense tension before, he sure did now.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Liam nodded.

Louis brought them in for a selfie, and then they were back on air for the second half of the interview.

They had a few more interviews after that, and this time Harry tried to play nice, and tried to make Liam laugh. It made Liam wonder about what really happened between him and the other White Eskimo guys. If it really was Harry that did fuck up big time, but he didn’t want to admit it.

“Liam,” Harry called out, once they were done with all their interviews.

Liam sighed, turning around to face Harry. “What?”

“Can we talk, please?” Harry asked.

“Why should we?” Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

“Don’t get so defensive, Liam,” Harry said. “I miss you.”

“You don’t think I miss you? You think it’s all fun and games being mad at you?” Liam told him.

“Then why can’t we talk?” Harry asked.

“Fine,” Liam sighed. “But not here, you can come to my house. And this time don’t call the paparazzi.”

“Ok, I deserved that,” Harry smirked.

“You did,” Liam scoffed.

They drove to Liam’s house in separate cars, and Liam felt like it was the longest drive of his life. He really wanted to make up with Harry, but he also didn’t want to give in to him. He missed Harry, he knew he was probably being dramatic about the whole thing, even Niall told him he was numerous times, but he was still hurt. He almost wanted to call Niall to come over, just to keep the peace, and maybe settle things for them, but he knew Niall would want to stay out of it.

After what seemed like forever, they finally made it. He let them inside and led them to the living room. Embarrassingly, the blanket they used was still on the couch like he left it a month ago.

“What did you want to talk about?” Liam asked, as they both sat down.

“I’m so sorry about what happened,” Harry blurted out.

“You weren’t sorry today when you made that joke about Louis’ selfie,” Liam scoffed.

“I know, I was just upset. I really want to work thinks out,” Harry nodded.

“I do too, and maybe I was just being dramatic, but you have to understand I felt like you were just using me to get a hit. Like I was just someone you were gonna leave after two months when you move onto something else. I’ve been used in a relationship before, I didn’t want it to happen again. I didn’t want another broken heart,” Liam explained.

I wish you would’ve told me that, Liam. Instead of just assuming and accusing me of doing something I wasn’t. I figured since you’re in the music industry you’d understand,” Harry said, moving closer to Liam.

“The thing is, I did understand. Maybe I would’ve even gone along with it if you told me. I guess I was just caught off guard. I thought you only were pretending to like me and then you’d leave me once we were done with the song.,” Liam shrugged.

“I wasn’t pretending. I promise. I really do love you,” Harry told him.

“I know that now,” Liam said.

“I’m sorry. I guess I really do fuck things up,” Harry sighed.

“You do,” Liam chuckled.

“Thanks, Liam,” Harry scoffed.

“But maybe I was being a bit dramatic,” Liam admitted, putting his arm around Harry. “We’ll be ok.”

“I missed you,” Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Liam in a hug.

“I missed you too,” Liam nodded, pressing a kiss onto Harry’s head.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Harry pulled away. Liam noticed him wipe some tears from his eyes, which made him feel bad, no matter how much Harry deserved it.

“Do you want to see the songs I picked for my album,” Liam asked, wanting to change the subject and start anew.

“Yeah. Of course,” Harry grinned.

Liam grabbed his laptop from the table next to them, and started looking through it, when he got a better idea.

“You know, there’s one song I really wanted to add, but I didn’t want to since we weren’t speaking. I was inspired by you to write it,” Liam told him.

“By me?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,” Liam smiled. “Since I didn’t plan on putting it on the album though, I didn’t record it. It’s still a demo, with me singing and Niall playing guitar.”

“Play it,” Harry grinned.

Liam found it and pressed play. Right away Niall’s guitar started playing, and then Liam’s voice sang;

“ _You tell me that you're sad and lost your way  
You tell me that your tears are here to stay  
But I know you're only hiding  
And I just wanna see you  
You tell me that you're hurt and you're in pain  
And I can see your head is held in shame,  
But I just wanna see you smile again  
See you smile again_

_But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It'll come back to you  
And I'll be here for you_

_Oh I will carry you over  
Fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark_

_I wish that I could take you to the stars  
I'd never let you fall and break your heart  
And if you wanna cry or fall apart  
I'll be there to hold you  
You tell me that you hurt, it's all in vain  
But I can see your heart can love again  
And I remember you laughing  
So let's just laugh again_

_But don't burn out  
Even if you scream and shout  
It'll come back to you, back to you_

_Oh I will carry you over  
Fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark_

_And you don't need  
You don't need to worry  
And you will see it's easy to be loved  
I know you wanna be loved_

_Oh I will carry you over  
Fire and water for your love_

_Oh I will carry you over  
Fire and water for your love  
And I will hold you closer  
Hope your heart is strong enough  
When the night is coming down on you  
We will find a way through the dark”_

When the song stopped, Liam put his laptop down, and looked at Harry for his reaction.

“That was beautiful, Liam,” Harry said, wiping another tear from his eye. “I inspired that?”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. “I wrote it after the first time we kissed. It’s about someone who feels alone, but doesn’t deserve to. It can relate to anyone, to you, to me.”

“I love it,” Harry smiled.

“In a way it’s almost an ode to myself too, or to my younger self, or maybe even to the little brother I never had. I just had this idea in my head, ever since you talked about feeling lonely,” Liam told him.

“I’m glad my loneliness inspires you to write hit songs,” Harry chuckled.

“And I promise I’ll make sure you never feel lonely again,” Liam said, wrapping his arm around Harry again.

“Liam..” Harry started to say. “You can’t promise that.”

“But I can try,” Liam nodded.

“This is the first time we’re talking in a month, Liam,” Harry reminded him.

“And maybe that month taught us a lesson,” Liam smirked.

“And you call me too deep,” Harry chuckled.

“I think I either have too deep of a heart or no heart at all, there’s no in between,” Liam shrugged.

Harry chuckled, cupping Liam’s face and kissing him.

“I love you, Liam,” Harry said, as he broke away.

“I love you too,” Liam smiled. 

************

**Two years later**

“Liaaaaam, I’m home!” Harry exclaimed. 

“I’m in here,” Liam shouted out enough for him to hear. 

He was working in the in-house studio he built, finishing up a song he was producing for an up and coming artist. He stuck to producing these days, liking it more than the stress of constantly having to make music and tour and be away from everyone. Niall ended up making another EP, which Liam produced himself.  

“Hey, I think the dogs and cat were more excited to see me than you are,” Harry smirked, walking into the room.

”I guess you’re right,” Liam chuckled, walking over to Harry and pulling him into a hug. “How was tour?” 

“It was fun,” Harry nodded. “But I miss you, you’re coming with me next time.”

”I will,” Liam smiled, giving him a kiss on the lips. “I missed you, too.” 

“I made it home just in time, Niall texted me he got tickets to see Paul McCartney tonight, you wanna come?” Harry said. 

“Your first night home and you want to spend it at a concert?” Liam chuckled. 

“Niall bought three tickets, Liam. It’s Paul McCartney, he was a Beatle!” Harry exclaimed. 

“I know who he is, Harry. Of course I’ll go,” Liam grinned. 

“Good,” Harry said, pulling Liam into another hug. 

 


End file.
